


I Promise

by JustAHopelessRomantic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, narry storan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/JustAHopelessRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did you sleep with her” I heard Niall’s voice tremble from the other side of the room. I felt like somebody punched me in the gut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fanfic I am posting on this site and I just want to put a disclaimer, I don't own Niall Horan or Harry Styles because if I did I would do unmentionable things to them.

“Did you sleep with her” I heard Niall’s voice tremble from the other side of the room. I felt like somebody punched me in the gut. My eyes snapped over to him, disbelief clearly written on my face. “Do you love her” he said more forcefully. Words failed me and I think I forgot how to breathe, he looked heartbroken, his eyes were red and his voice was hoarse as if he had been crying. Guilt flooded me and I felt myself move forward in hopes of consoling him. He took a step back and I stopped, “Just answer the fucking question Harry” Niall sobbed out. “Niall please… I” I trailed off.

“Yes or no damn it, why is this so hard for you, just tell me nothing happened between you, please Harry, I… I’m begging you.”

“Niall it’s not that easy, just let me explain” I countered attempting to move toward him again, desperation beginning to take over. “Is there anything left to explain, I think this says it all” he said spitefully as he threw down a magazine. On the front page there was picture of me with a girl, she was hanging of my arm and my arm was around her waist. “Shit Ni it’s not what you think.” I tried reasoning with him, every fiber of my being wanted to run to him and hold him until he believed me. But I couldn’t it like my mind was screaming at me to move but my feet wouldn’t.

“You promised, you fucking promised. You said you would never hurt me, but I guess I was the stupid one to believe you.” Niall cried out his eyes filled with unshed tears that were threatening to fall.

“For God’s sake Niall just listen to me, sweetheart please I am begging you.” I felt my heart thumping in my chest, “It’s not what you fucking think” I shouted at him, but I was already too late, Niall turned around and started walking toward the door. I tripped over myself trying to get to him. I grabbed him so his back was flush against my chest; he struggled for a minute before letting out a shaky sob and went limp in my arms. I held him tighter and buried my nose in the crook of his neck, just inhaling him.

“Harry let me go, now” he said I could tell that he was trying to keep his voice steady but I could feel him trembling in my grip.

“Niall I love you and” he cut me off. “Do you Harry, do you or was this some sick twisted game to you, get me to fall in love with you then rip my heart out of my chest.”

“That’s fucking bullshit and you know that Niall, I would never fucking do that to you and if you think I would ever, you don’t even know me like I thought you did.”

“I guess we both don’t who you are anymore, do we” he finally tore himself out of my grip and I could see the tear drops slipping from his eyes and making their way down his face. It felt like somebody had punched me in the heart, his eyes were red and his hair matted, he looked dejected and tired. There couldn’t have been more than three feet keeping us apart but to me it felt like miles.

“Niall I love you, how could you say that, you know me more than anybody else. So can you look me in the eyes and say that I would do something like this to you.” My voice wavered as tears were beginning to form in my eyes, he finally looked up to me and I could see the internal debate he was having with himself.

“It’s just so hard Harry, I hate this, I hate that we have to hide and sometimes I don’t even know what we are anymore.” He ran his hands through his hair, making it even messier than it already was.

“What do you mean Ni, we are Harry and Niall and we will always be Harry and Niall a stupid picture doesn’t change that.” Frustration lining my words. Why couldn’t he just understand?

“It’s not the picture Harry, it’s her, what if you find somebody better than me. She’s obviously prettier than me and you could have any girl you want.” He sniffled out, he looked down and was playing with the hem of his shirt instead of looking at me. He looked so vulnerable and I took the chance and moved forward till I was standing directly in front of him. I raised my hand lifted his chin to force him to look at me. I saw him flinch and I would be lying if I said that didn’t hurt me.  

“But I don’t want her Niall or any girl for that matter, only you Ni, only you. I leaned my forehead against his and I heard his quick intake of breath. I put my arm around his waist and pulled him flush against me, making sure that he couldn’t escape my grasp.

“Why me Harry, why did you chose me?” I was millimeters away from his lips and I could feel his breath hit my skin and his touch set my skin on fire.

“Because you’re you Niall, you’re happy and carefree. You love to laugh and make stupid jokes, everybody loves you and wants to be around you. You’re nice, caring, loyal, fun, smart and beautiful. What isn’t there to love about you? I love the way your nose crinkles when you’re concentrating. I love the way your hair feels under my fingertips and how your eyes light up when you talk to the fans. I love that you love playing pranks and cry when your favorite bands break up.” I could see tears reforming in his eyes and my eyes were beginning to mist up. But I continued, he had to know.

“I love the way your hand fits in mine and how even if I am having the most shit day you can brighten it by just walking through the door. I need you more than you will ever know Niall and sometimes I don’t even think I deserve you” my voice broke and tears were freefalling off my face.

“Oh Harry” was all I heard before soft lips pressed against mine. The kiss was slow and sweet, there was no ulterior motive just comfort. I felt our tears intermingle and we probably looked like a mess. We pulled apart when oxygen became necessary, I tried to pull away but was met with resistance as Niall’s arm was securely around my waist.

“I’m sorry, I know I can be a jealous prick sometimes, it’s just that I don’t want to lose you Harry, your all I want and sometimes it feels too good to be true.”

“Hey look at me” I lifted up his chin with the tip of my finger. His bright blue eyes shining with remorse, “Don’t ever be sorry, you are never going to lose me.”

“Promise” I grabbed his hand and intertwined our fingers and put it over my heart.

“I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it was too melodramatic but I was in a mood. Hoped you enjoyed it, let me your thoughts.


End file.
